The Ice Cream Truck
by LynnLautner
Summary: Bella is working on an ice cream truck when Jake comes for a visit. Jake/Bella lovin'.


**The Ice Cream Truck**

**~EDITED VERSION~**

I can't believe I let Charlie talk me into this, Bella mumbled to herself. She was sitting in an ice cream truck, that's right, a huge teal truck with a drumstick whirling around on the top of it. Charlie was holding a fundraiser in the park for the Forks Police Department, and he thought it would be something fun for the little kids. Of course Bella couldn't say no when Charlie brought it up over a month ago, this fundraiser would help the Forks Police Department buy a new cruiser that they desperately needed.

So here Bella sat selling ice cream to the screaming little kids, and annoyed parents for having to make yet another trip over to the truck. Bella looked at the digital clock on the dash and it read 5:30, thank god, only thirty more minutes and it would be over. Thankfully Charlie talked her best friend, Angela into working in the truck tomorrow. Really who wants to spend their entire weekend working in an ice cream truck in the middle of the park, definitely not Bella. Charlie walked up to the truck and told her that they had already started cleaning up the park and were getting ready to head out and that she could do the same.

With a long sigh looking at the clock again it read 5:55. Counting down the minutes was only making this drag on even more. Just as Bella was starting to put the lids on the ice cream and get the rag out of the small sink someone walked up to the window and slapped $3 on the small ledge outside the window. With her back turned Bella let out a huff and rolled her eyes when a small chuckle and a husky voice made her freeze where she stood. I'd like 3 scoops, a chocolate, vanilla and strawberry the husky voice said. Groaning Bella turned around and couldn't help but be pissed at the sly smirk Jacob Black wore as he placed his ice cream order.

"What are you doing here?"

Jake couldn't help but let another chuckle slip past his lips, "Aw honey don't be like that, I couldn't help but come and visit you while you were working."

This is exactly why Bella didn't tell Jake about this, why she had kept it from him since the day she let Charlie guilt trip her into doing this. Bella felt a rush of blood go straight to her cheeks as she nearly launched herself out of the small side window, to look for the pack, she just knew that they were around here somewhere laughing their asses off at her sitting in this monstrosity of a truck. No doubt thinking up ways to torture her the next time they saw her. After seeing that infact no one was around not even Charlie Bella wiggled the top half of her body back through the window and shot Jake a glare. "I thought you had a meeting with the elders and then a bonfire down at first beach to welcome Embry's imprint?"

"We did, and we do, that's why I'm here honey, I thought you would want to come, and when you said that you had to work I just thought it was at Newton's. Imagine my surprise when I walked in and saw our old buddy Mike standing at the counter. I asked him if you there and he told me that you were here. Why didn't you tell me about this?" All the while yet another sly smile sneaking its way onto Jacobs face. It only wanted to make Bella punch him, no scratch that hit him with a crowbar when he shot her that knowing look.

"You know why Jake, all I need is for the pack to come down here and either eat all of the ice cream leaving none for the little kids or never hear the end of this from them."

"You know they wouldn't do that Bells, make too much fun of you I mean, them eating all the ice cream in the truck is another story though, so am I going to get that ice cream or what?"

Huffing Bella dug a cone out of the already closed up pack and started scooping out the ice cream. She looked up to ask Jake a question and he was gone. What the hell was he here just to piss her off and leave? All of a sudden Bella felt two hot arms wrap around her waist, and her hair pushed to the left should. With a hot kiss to the neck Bella let out a sigh. How the hell was she supposed to stay mad at him when he did things like that?

Bella turned around and sent him a glare. "Not a word of this to the pack Jacob Black." Once again with the chuckle and sly smile, "I promise honey, now finish making me that ice cream." Bella turned back around and as she did once again she felt the hot lips on her neck, only this time it was followed by Jacob's hot hands unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. With his arm over her shoulder he slid his hand into her newly open blouse.

**CONTENT FROM HERE ON IS CHOPPY. UN-EDITED VERSION IS ON both jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com **_and _**http: (/) lynnsficbackup(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

Then the heat was gone. Bella turned around in the truck to see Jake standing against the other side with his huge arms crossed across his sexy bare chest. With a quirk of her eyebrow and a "what the hell look", Jake asked again "where's my ice cream" once again Bella shot Jake a glare and turned around to finish getting his ice cream. No way was he getting to her tonight.

After the cone full of Jakes three favorite ice creams was done she turned around and thrust it at him. Jake took it and started licking it from the top of the cone to the top of the ice cream. Oh to feel that tongue, Jake was so good with his tongue. Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from Jake as he lapped at the cone with his little grunts of satisfaction with the taste in the process. Bella couldn't tear her eyes away, especially with all the naughty thoughts of the other night running through her head. Yes Jacob Black was like a god with his tongue among other things. Her eyes snapped back into focus when she heard him chuckle yet again. With a huff Bella turned around and started cleaning all the scoops in the small sink while Jake finished off his cone.

Just as she was about to start putting the lids back on the large tubs of ice cream Bella felt hot hands on her arms again. Once again the husky deep voice in her ear. "Bella you know you can't stay mad at me, and I know that you aren't really, I can smell you honey and it smells better than that strawberry ice cream I just ate." Bella not wanting to give in to Jake so easy continued snapping the ice cream lids on the containers. When there were three flavors left, Bella felt the hot hands wrap around her torso and began to pop open the rest of the buttons of her shirt. Damn it for not being able to stay mad at him.

**~EDITED~**

Cleaning up with the rags from the tiny sink Bella put Jake to work telling him that he needed to help her clean up this mess, a the while they kept shooting each other smiles. When they where done Jake led Bella out of the back of the truck, and told her to meet him at the bonfire after she got done with her now much need shower.

As Bella walked into the house she found Charlie sleeping on the sofa, she went into the kitchen looked at the clock to make sure of the time 8pm, just enough time, picking up the phone she made the call.

"Hey Angela, I just got a hold of Jake and it turns out that he is going to be busy tomorrow afternoon so I can work the ice cream truck so you don't have to do it all day, ok no, it's not a problem at all."

Bella felt bad lying to her friend but damn if she was going to let the last day of having the ice cream truck pass her by, after all her and Jake never got around to using those cherries.


End file.
